


Comfort

by iateapanadol



Series: Comfort [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Self-Lubrication, Slightly Dark!Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iateapanadol/pseuds/iateapanadol
Summary: Yuuri jumped up as he heard Viktor’s voice. ‘Why is he here?!’ Yuuri’s mind screamed. “Imagine my surprise when I came in today during self-practice, only to find the rink empty,” Viktor drawled as he leaned by the entrance way, arms crossed, “there’s no way my dear, obedient Yuuri would skip practice, I thought, so I came here to check on you.”            ‘Please, please don’t let Viktor find out—anyone but Viktor,’ Yuuri begged internally as he hoped Viktor wouldn’t be able to smell the scent of his encroaching heat from the door. Sweat dripped down his forehead; whether from his heat or from his nerves, Yuuri was no longer sure. Yuuri clenched his shirt as he wrapped his arms around himself tightly. His instincts were screaming at his to seduce the alpha as he did on ice—to convince Viktor to mate him. His stomach clenched in need as slick slid down his thighs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a pixiv short doujin. Do check it out (it's in Japanese though) http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=59969557

            ‘ _Shit, this can’t be happening now! I can’t have my heat while Viktor is in the house!_ ’ Yuuri thought as he rummaged through the drawer by his bedside. Ever since Viktor’s arrival, his instinctual behaviours had become erratic due to prolonged exposure to the alpha’s pheromones. Alphas and omegas in Japan were expected to use scent blocking soaps—it was considered vulgar to not do so; but this social norm did not apply in Russia.

            Omega heats occurred four times a year and usually lasted for four days. Most omegas took heat suppressants but even with suppressants, they had to go through their heat at least once a year in order to ensure their reproductive health. Yuuri’s was not scheduled until the end of the season, yet the symptoms he was experiencing were undeniably that of a heat. Unexpected heats were not unheard of, albeit uncommon, and could be stopped with emergency heat suppressants. They were usually caused by the proximity of a desirable alpha in rut—the overwhelming pheromones driving an omega’s body to be primed for mating. Yuuri coined his own unexpected heat to the redolence of Vicktor’s scent surrounding him. Yuuri’s body was sent into overdrive with the desire to mate and Viktor’s fondness for intimacy did nothing to help with the situation. The appearance of Yurio, a newly presented alpha, was the tipping point.

            _‘Where is it? It should be here…could I have misplaced it somewhere?’_ Yuuri panicked as he tried to find his emergency heat suppressants. _‘Fuck I can’t let Viktor find out. At least Yurio isn’t here anymore—thank god for small mercies,’_ Yuuri sighed as he sagged against the wall, a hand running through his hair in frustration. It was no secret that Viktor wasn’t fond of omegas though Yuuri wasn’t sure why. He’d diligently kept his secondary gender a secret and now, his heat was going to expose everything. While he wasn’t ashamed of being an omega, he didn’t want to destroy the relationship he had built with Viktor. While he had no hopes of entering into a romantic relationship with Viktor, to have his childhood idol coach him was a dream come true—a dream that would be destroyed the moment Viktor found out about his status. There was no way he would be able to conceal his scent and with his heat creeping closer, it would be impossible for him to get emergency heat suppressants from the pharmacy.

            “So this is where you were, Yuuri.”

            Yuuri jumped up as he heard Viktor’s voice. _‘Why is he here?!’_ Yuuri’s mind screamed. “Imagine my surprise when I came in today during self-practice, only to find the rink empty,” Viktor drawled as he leaned by the entrance way, arms crossed, “there’s no way my dear, obedient Yuuri would skip practice, I thought, so I came here to check on you.”

            _‘Please, please don’t let Viktor find out—anyone but Viktor,’_ Yuuri begged internally as he hoped Viktor wouldn’t be able to smell the scent of his encroaching heat from the door. Sweat dripped down his forehead; whether from his heat or from his nerves, Yuuri was no longer sure. Yuuri clenched his shirt as he wrapped his arms around himself tightly. His instincts were screaming at his to seduce the alpha as he did on ice—to convince Viktor to mate him. His stomach clenched in need as slick slid down his thighs.

            “Your face has been scarlet red since just now, Yuuri. Are you alright? You seem sick,” Viktor asked as he pushed himself off the doorway.

            “Hey, is it alright if I come over?”

            “NO! P-Please, don’t come,” Yuuri begged as he inched backed, fighting against his instincts. Tears rolled down his face in desperation as he pleaded for Viktor to stay away. There was no way Viktor could have known he was an omega, and yet—

            “Why? I’m pretty sure I’m the only one who can _comfort_ you now, Yuuri.”

**A/N: This is the first fic I've written in five years and I honestly had no intention to get into fic writing but I just couldn't help myself. I do have a storyline in my head of what happens after etc. but I'm not sure if I'll be continuing the series, mostly because of time issues and my inability to write anything other than research papers. I hope you enjoy this though!**

          


End file.
